Moon's Blood
by Author1911
Summary: The magic that governs the world is beginning to weaken and fade. The only lead as to why this is happening is found in a young demigod Ryan, the son of Artemis. Ryan, alongside Percy and his friends are sent to investigate and restore the magic before an unknown foe gets him and the fabric of reality is torn apart. (Rated M just to give me room to write what I want.)
1. Prologue

Once upon a time… No that's a terrible way start this story. That would make you think it was a fairy tale. Though this does have the elements of a fairy tale; Magic, gods, monsters, adventure but as we all know fairy tales are completely make believe. My story however is completely true. Though you probably won't think so but believe me when I say it all is.

So how should one start a story like this? Well I suppose one should start at the beginning. It's about a young boy named Ryan, me. It all began when I was fifteen years old, right around when Spring was changing into Summer. I was living with my father, Jeremiah, in the middle of nowhere, in the Colorado Rocky Mountains. For all my life it had just been my father and I living off the land in the wilderness. He home schooled me since as long as I could remember. Town wasn't ever too far away; Dad had a job as a handyman/contractor and that paid the bills and got us anything we needed.

It was a solitary life but that life was great for me. I had tried going to public school but that didn't turn out well. For one I couldn't read well and I couldn't sit still the entire time. The town doc diagnosed me with dyslexia and ADHD. The school just treated me like a problem that if they ignored it would just go away. So my dad took me out and wet through the process of homeschooling me.

So that how my life progressed. Just us fishing, hiking, building, and my most enjoyable hobby, hunting. My father raised me to hunt and to appreciate the meaning of hunting. To not kill senselessly. That was the most important thing he taught me ever. He always said it was in my blood.

But anyway, that's enough about my childhood. You came for a daring tale so that is what I should be giving. I remember as if no time had passed at all…

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson story.**  
 **A/N: As I have yet to read them, the lore of this fic will not include The Heroes of Olympus series.**


	2. Chapter 1

The sun was beginning to set in the west. The fifteen-year-old Ryan hiked over the uneven ground of his home woods. His clothes were simple store bought and likely came from outlet and thrift stores. He had on a pair of faded blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. He also had on a chestnut color leather trench coat. In his left hand he had a beautiful wood recurve bow. Across his back was a dark brown quiver full of arrows. Slung over his shoulder was a haversack full of dead rabbits. So far it had been a good day. He had hoped he could find a nice buck white tale to drag home but it didn't seem to be likely. Occasionally he would stumble on a trail or some new tracks and stalk whatever left them. A lot of them led to nothing or were just not worth following

But since he still had plenty of time in the day he elected to go to a plateau that overlooked the valley. He quickly hiked to his destination and found his favorite rock to sit on.

The view from the cliff was breathtaking. Miles and miles of trees and mountainous peaks. It was almost an eternity that Ryan sat on his rock. Though he did not mind in the slightest to pass his time here. This was where he could come and clear his mind of all things.

Here he was free to think clearly without distraction. Topic after topic buzzed through his head. He thought about the wild and the forest. The animals with it. What possibilities the future held for him. His mother.

Now that was a topic Ryan always wanted to know more about, his mother. His father was less than forth coming of details about her. Over the years he managed to pick up details here and there and managed to piece together this. His father met her while he was hunting. They were hunting the same buck and ended up partnering up to catch it. They became fast friends and feelings rapidly developed between them. Ryan never figured they were married but as his father describes it they were in love. She left unexpectedly one day and nine months later she returned with a bouncing baby boy. According to his father she wasn't able to stay though he never explained why. When Ryan was still a child he came home sobbing because kids at school said his mother left because she didn't want him. But his father assured him that his mother loved him more than anything and thought he was her most precious creation. She left only because she had no choice. That satisfied Ryan for a short time but there was always a longing to know more.

It was awhile before Ryan chose to pack up and walk for home. Dusk was approaching and the sun was just starting to touch the western peaks. He shouldered his quiver and haversack and left the comfort of his rock.

His feet fell heavy. He had no need to remain stealthy since he wasn't hunting anymore. This was actually one of his favorite times when the orange and red shine of the dusk sun speared their way through the trees. But today he didn't get to enjoy it. Something was wrong. He came to a sudden stop.

The hairs on the back of Ryan's neck stood up and goose bumps covered his arms. On instinct he drew an arrow and put it on the string of his bow. His instincts told him not only was he being watched but what was watching him wasn't friendly. He heard rustling behind him and he turned and drew the arrow.

He was puzzled by the creature standing before him. Ryan couldn't quite tell what the beast was. It was its head looked like a boar's. The snout and the ivory white tusks protruding from its mouth were dead give aways. But the body didn't match. Ryan swore it was the body of a buffalo. It was covered in dark brown and black fur. The animal hung its head low not making eye contact, but Ryan knew it could see him. It breathed heavily; a cloud of mist came from its mouth and nose. The beast pawed the earth in a threatening manner and dug ruts in the ground.

Ryan eyed the beast with caution. He had never come across anything like it before and wasn't sure how to deal with it. He held his ground keeping his arrow trained on his target. Ryan was a natural archer and didn't exactly have to aim because he never seemed to miss.

The beast grunted and started to sprint toward Ryan. Ryan immediately loosed his arrow toward the beast. As expected it flew straight and true. It sailed through the air and headed for a notch in-between the beast's neck and shoulder joint. Ryan figured it would be a quick and easy blow to bring the large creature down. But the unexpected outcome was that the arrow bounced off the beast's shaggy hide. Ryan rapidly loosed two more arrows with incredible speed but the outcome was still the same.

The beast had closed the distance like lightning. Ryan leapt from the beast's path at the last moment. The beast ran past and slowed to a stop. It turned and faced Ryan once again. With every breath a fog of mist surrounded its snout. It grunted toward the grounded hunter.

Ryan quickly regained his footing. He had seen the beast move and knew he had no hope of outrunning it. As his arrows seemed to bounce off its hide he needed to figure a way to survive. The only thing he had come up with was to lure it off the cliff. It was a technique he had read about native tribes using to kill large amounts of charging bison.

He stood ready for the charge to come. Again the beast pawed the ground and ran toward him. Ryan stood firm in his placement. At the last moment he again evaded the creature, but this time he rolled up on to his feet and sprinted in the direction of the cliff. He got halfway before he heard the thunder of the beast's hoofs. He turned and squared up toward it. Again, he moved to evade the charging animal.

The beast had learned this time and turned its head raking a tusk along Ryan's ribs. The strike opened a large gash in his side and immediately started to bleed profusely. The wind was snatched from Ryan's lungs and he collapsed to the ground. As he clutched at his side warm blood seeped in between the gaps of his fingers.

He looked to see the beast charging at him again. Ryan crouched low as he could to avoid another rake of the sharp tusks. The beast ran him over without ever slowing. Hoof after hoof pounded over Ryan's body. He came to rest on his back without the strength to move. He could feel blood spilling from the gash in his side.

The beast slowly approached him. As it stood over him he knew the end was near at hand. Ryan smelt its foul breath and felt his body start to go numb. Ryan closed his eyes waiting for his final moment to come.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my initial reviewers. I hope not to disappoint with my story.**

 **Obelisk: I'll try not to make Ryan "Sueish". He's going to have flaws and strengths just like everyone.**

"HEY!" Sounded a voice behind the beast.

"Over here you big ugly behemoth!" A second voice came, this one distinctly feminine.

Ryan was far too weak to look around the beast's body to see who it was. The beast itself had paused at the sound. It turned to see what was disturbing him. It grunted angrily toward whomever it was who saved Ryan. The beast rustled its head and gave a loud sound, almost like a roar and then it charged the unknown people.

A pair of hands nabbed Ryan by the shoulders and started dragging him off. Ryan's view fell upon young man a few years older than him, he guessed he was a senior in high school. He was pale with brown curly hair and a goatee.

"Hang on buddy," he said "We'll get you outta here." The guy set Ryan up against a tree nearby. "Just wait here I'll be right back." The individual turned and ran toward the beast. It may have been the blood loss but Ryan could have sworn that the guy had horns and ran away on goat legs.

Ryan could now see the other two voices that distracted the beast. One was a young man around the same age as the guy who dragged him away. He had jet black hair and looked to be waving a sword at the beast. The other was a young woman with long blond hair, though his vision started to fade. After a couple more seconds he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"HEY!" Shouted Percy

"Over here you big behemoth!" Said Annabeth next to him.

The beast turned to face them. Percy took Riptide from his pocket. He removed the cap extending the sword to its full length. The monster before him was an ugly brute.

"Annabeth do you know what this is?" He asked.

"It's a catolepas. Buffalo body with a boar head. Its breath can cause paralysis and its stare can kill. Do NOT look it in the eyes."

Percy saw Grover hiding ready to snag the young teen. The beast was looking at them but was still too close to get the boy. The catolepas roared at them and charged.

Percy smiled. Ever since he took the Curse of Achilles he always was in the mood for a fight. He sprinted ahead matching the monster's challenge. Rather than dodge to the side he went up. At the right moment Percy jumped and planted his shoe in the catolepas' head. He lowered the tip of Riptide to run down the length of the monster's spine while it passed under him. When the beast didn't vanish he assumed he didn't cut deep enough.

Not knowing where it's original target had vanished to the catolepas changed to attack Annabeth. At full speed the beast charged. Annabeth pulled her Yankees cap from her pocket and slipped it over her head. She turned invisible. The catolepas ran right past where she had been standing. Unable to stop the beast slammed head first into a thick heavy tree.

Percy stood with his sword at the ready. Annabeth removed her cap and stood right next to him. They both looked on as the beast rose to his feet. It turned and started to stumble back toward them. Then Grover started to play his reed pipe. From what Percy could tell it was some Taylor Swift song he couldn't remember. _Grover can't ever play something appropriate,_ He thought to himself. But the magic must have been working because vines started to sprout from the earth and coiled around the catolepas' legs. The monster tried to move but the bonds were too strong. More and more vines slithered around it and brought it down to its knees. Soon the beast was completely cocooned in the foliage. The trio stepped forward to inspect the bonds. The beast huffed in frustration.

"I don't think he's going anywhere soon." Percy smiled.

He recapped Riptide and slipped the pen into his pocket. The three turned to retrieve the young man they were sent for. While their back was to the catolepas it struggled against the vines. Quickly the plants began to fray and finally snapped. The trio turned to see the beast charging them. The catolepas bashed Annabeth and Grover aside and slammed Percy onto his back.

Without the time to draw riptide Percy was left defenseless to the creature above him. The catolepas reared up on its hind legs. With the Curse of Achilles, the catolepas wasn't going to kill him but Percy thought to himself, _this is gonna hurt like Hades_.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. Her knife flew over and Percy caught it midflight. He extended his arm out and as the catolepas fell it impaled itself on the knife. In an instant it vanished in a cloud of dust. Annabeth rushed to his side and started to feel over his body looking for injuries. Naturally, she found none. Having satisfied her fears she wrapped her arms around his neck. She then quickly withdrew and planted a fist into his shoulder.

"Don't ever scare me like that again seaweed brain!"

"Sorry wise girl"

They both regained their feet and went to assist Grover onto his own. Finding none of them had been seriously injured they quickly went to recover Ryan. What they found was not a good sight. The catolepas had sliced deep along Ryan's ribs and he was bleeding quite profusely. Percy and Grover quickly picked him up from the ground.

"We have to get him back to his cabin, quick." Percy said.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello, hello. Finally back to putting chapters out to all you fine people. Word of advice to any aspiring writers, don't write three fanfics while taking 18 credits at college. You'll only have time for one. But here's chpt 3 for your pleasure I hope it was worth the wait.**

Ryan felt like everything in his body was broken. The cut in his side was feeling like it was on fire. He cracked his eyes and saw he was looking at the ceiling of his home. He tried to sit up but his side exploded in pain. He groaned and flopped back down. A blond girl came into his vision. She rested a hand on his chest.

"Try not to move Ryan." She said. Her voice was oddly familiar. It hit him, it was just like one of the voices that distracted the beast from finishing him off. She left his field of vision but immediately returned. She held a square piece of food to his lips.

"Here. Eat this." she said.

Ryan did as he was told and accepted the food into his mouth. It was the most incredible thing he had ever eaten. It started to revitalize him and sooth his wounds. His mouth exploded with flavor. It tasted like the most delicious smoked elk he had ever had. Unfortunately, he was still in too much pain to fully enjoy it. But the more he chewed the clearer things became and the better he felt.

He heard talking outside. One of the voices was distinctly his fathers and he sounded angry. There were some other raised voices but Ryan was too out of it to make out what all was being said. Judging by the expressions of the blond it wasn't pleasant.

After eating a few more cubes Ryan felt he had the strength to move. He sat up with the assistance of the blond girl. The room started to spin but Ryan quickly focused to regain his composure. The blond girl passed him a metal flask.

"Drink this. It'll help" She said. Ryan took the flask and put the spout to his lips. As the cold liquid hit his tongue he was surprised by the taste and he was filled with a stunning warmth.

"It's chocolate milk" He said confused.

The blond smiled, "It's nectar. It'll help heal you. It tastes like whatever your favorite food or drink is."

Ryan took another swing and the world became clear. The pain in his side had subsided and he felt he could easily move again. He was about to take another drink when the blond stopped him.

"Go easy with that stuff it's not meant for mortals to drink. Too much can incinerate you."

Ryan thought she was just joking but the seriousness in her eyes made him reconsider that notion. So, he simply capped the flask and passed it back to her. A cold chill ran down his back and he finally noticed he was shirtless. He then took in the situation at hand.

He had been lying on the kitchen table. Bloody bandages were piled high in the nearby waste bin. Ryan looked to his side and saw the wound he had sustained. Someone had stitched it shut, twenty-five stitches to be exact. Judging by the crude method it had not been his father. He had been stitched up enough times to know what his father's needle work.

"You can thank Percy for the stitching."

"Who?" Ryan questioned.

"I'm sorry, we never introduced ourselves to you, I'm Annabeth from Camp Half Blood."

Ryan was about to question Annabeth when he heard his father raise his voice again.

"I never wanted this for him! His mother never wanted this for him!" He yelled.

"It's too late for what you wanted Jeremiah! They know he exists. This will just be the first attack. More and more will come to kill him!" A familiar voice fired back.

"What would you suggest then!?"

"Ryan needs to come to Camp Half Blood. At least there he can be safe to learn about who he is and what's coming for him."

Silence overcame the area. Tension hung in the atmosphere. Ryan had rarely ever heard his father raise his voice. And now questions filled his brain. What was Camp Half Blood? Who wanted him dead? Why? Who was he?

Footsteps echoed on the front porch. The front door opened letting in the cool evening air. In walked Ryan's father and two people Ryan didn't know. One was a young man a year or two older than him. He had black hair and deep green eyes. He had a slimmer build than Ryan but Ryan could tell he was fit and knew how to handle himself. The other individual shocked Ryan. It was the guy who had drug him to safety before he had passed out. He had pasty white skin and a curly brown hair and brown eyes. But the disturbing thing was he had horns growing out of his head and his lower half was a pair of brown goat legs.

"Dad, what's going on?" Ryan asked still starring wide eyed at the goat legs.

Jeremiah's eyes were glassy and his expression was pale and haunted. He showed that he was struggling to find the right words to answer his son.

"May I have a moment with _my_ son" He said to the curious individuals.

The three new comers excused themselves outside. Now that they were alone Jeremiah paced the room. Jeremiah walked over to a cabinet and grabbed two glasses. He reached higher and retrieved a bottle of brown liquor. It was his father's favorite bourbon whisky. Ryan had been told when he was a little kid that when his father felt he had become a man he would drink with him. Now it appeared the day had arrived.

He set the glasses down and uncorked the bottle. He poured the alcohol and then passed a glass to his son. Ryan took it nervously; he had never seen his father in such a hyped state. It didn't help when his father downed his glass in a single gulp and move to pour himself another.

"This conversation has been a long time coming. It's time I finally told you the whole truth about your mother." Jeremiah said, "Do you remember the Greek myths I used to tell you about when you were little?"

Ryan nodded his head. They were some of his favorite stories as a child. He loved to hear of conquered beasts, grand heroes, fantastic quests. Yet as he grew up he lost the same enthusiasm and became more practical in thought and didn't allow for a vivid imagination anymore.

"Well, there is no easy way to say it so I'm just going to come out and say it. The stories are all real and your mother is the Greek goddess Artemis."

Ryan sat unfazed as if he didn't hear him. Then he smiled and chuckled at the "jest" his father was trying to pull on him. But when his father remained stern and slammed his second glass of bourbon Ryan knew it wasn't. Now his mind raced as to figure out what he just heard.

"How?" was the only word Ryan could muster.

"I was twenty-five when I met your mother. I was hunting up close to Wyoming. On my last day, I found a cougar had been speared by an elk. She was weak and beyond saving. I comforted her briefly. I drew my knife and laid her to rest. Your mother had been watching the whole time. She had come to grant the cougar mercy and peace and found me. She waited back to see what I would do. She told me if I had done anything less, she would have ended me." He had said with a smile.

"What happened after?"

"She introduced herself but not completely forthcoming as to who she is. We hunted alongside each other many of times until she told me her secret. We spent years hunting together, going to different places seeking new prey. I fell for her long before she fell in love with me. But I was willing to wait for her. Even if it was an eternity."

"And since I'm here I would assume she did." Ryan suggested.

"Yes, my son. Though I would be lying if I said you were planned. But you were our greatest and proudest surprise."

"So, what does that have to do with now?" Ryan questioned. He tried not to let his voice shake but there was still a lot of emotion behind it. Uncertainty. Joy. Fear. It was near too much for Ryan to take in all at once.

"I think the three musketeers could better answer that." Jeremiah replied. He walked to the front door and pulled it open, "You can come in now." He called. The three individuals from before entered and stood to the side of the room. Ryan still couldn't quite get past the goat legs.

"He knows everything?" The black-haired guy asked Jeremiah. He was answered with a silent nod. "Well I guess proper introductions are in order. I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. This is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and this is Grover Underwood."

"Son of Milton" The goat guy chimed in with a broad smile. The blond, Annabeth, roll her eyes and elbowed him in the sides.

"We're from Camp Half-Blood." She then said.

"What is Camp Half-Blood?" Ryan asked.

"It's a sanctuary for demigods like you and us. Most demigods are under threat of constant attack from monsters so they go there to safely train and prepare. The creature that attacked you was a catoblepas." Percy explained, "Half buffalo half boar. It may not have seemed like much but you're lucky to have survived it."

Annabeth spoke, "It's likely not the only one coming for you Ryan. So, we would like to take you back to camp where you'll be safe."

Ryan burst to his feet. "What!?" he nearly yelled, "No! I'm not leaving my home. What if the monsters come back even after I'm gone?"

"Son, the monsters aren't after me. They are drawn here for you alone." Jeremiah spoke, "Besides, your old man still has some fight left in him."

Ryan stood silently. There was something brewing in his gut he didn't feel too often. Fear.

"Okay dad." He finally said.

"You best gather your things. You'll likely be gone all summer if not longer."

Ryan shuffled to his room. He didn't know exactly what he would need so he chose to nab the basics. He shoved several sets of cloths into a backpack, toiletries, his wood carving supplies, and a whetstone. He found his bow, quiver, and hunting knife had been stored back in his room. Now he debated whether to bring them or not. They had always been his most prized possessions and had never failed him. Until today. Ryan shook his head and threw the knife into his pack and put the bow in its protective case

Ryan returned to the main room. The tension could have been cut with a paper clip. Jeremiah noticed him first.  
"You have everything?" He asked.

"I think so."

Jeremiah crossed the distance and pulled Ryan into a hug. Ryan returned the gesture and held it.

"Be brave. Remember everything I've taught you." Jeremiah said, "You have your mother's strength."

The two parted. Jeremiah's eyes had glassed over and Ryan was crying. He wiped the tears away and sucked in a breath.

"Mr. Mitchel, I hate to impose but could you drive us to the bus station?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course. It would be no bother." Jeremiah replied.

Percy then spoke next "I just have one more request for you. I need your best roast."

* * *

The group took a bus to the small airport about an hour away. It was a private airport with a variety of small planes. Ryan was surprised when they strolled up to a hanger housing a sophisticated twin engine jet. But the day had been full of surprises for him.

Percy stopped short of the hanger next to an empty oil drum. He set his pack down and walked to the side of the hanger. Ryan turned to Grover, who was now wearing pants and fake legs.

"What's he doing?" Ryan asked.

"Just a quick offering. Zeus doesn't usually like Percy flying around his domain so he's giving something to keep Zeus from blowing us out of the sky."

At that a rumble of thundered through the sky. Which disturbed Ryan since there was not a single cloud in the sky.

"And the word is Zeus isn't too thrilled that you exist."

Percy took some wood from a broken pallet nearby and pilled it in the barrel. He sprayed some lighter fluid on the wood and struck a match. He dropped the match and the fuel took quickly.

"Why does Zeus have beef with me?" Ryan asked. Just as Grover was going to give a reply he was interrupted by Percy yelling into the sky.  
"OH MIGHTY ZEUS! PLEASE, ACCEPT THIS GIFT AND GRANT US SAFE PASSAGE." He shouted.

"Bit over dramatic ain't he?" Ryan whispered.

Grover replied, "Zeus has a big ego." Again, thunder rolled and Grover let out the bleat of a goat. To that Ryan gave him a disturbed look.

Percy than retrieved the roast from his pack. It was a perfect hunk of elk. Something Ryan knew would be worth a few hundred dollars at a fancy restaurant. Percy unwrapped it and dropped it into the fire. Smoke rose from the barrel and smell of cooking meat flooded the area.

"Did it work?" Ryan asked.

"Only way to find out." Percy said.

The group walked to the airplane. It was a sleek white bird to Ryan's eyes. On the tail in big red letters read "Dare Enterprises". An attendant stood at the bottom of a stairway to the plane.

"Welcome back Mr. Jackson. Was your trip productive?" He said.

"Yes Diddit, thank you." Percy said as he climbed the stairs into the plane. Ryan followed next in front of Annabeth and Grover.

When Ryan entered the plane, he was amazed. It was brightly lit and fancy. There were several leather swivel chairs and a full couch. A giant TV hung on the wall. It stunk of money and it made Ryan uneasy. He had grown up in simple surroundings and never dreamed of such finery.

Percy took a seat on the couch and Ryan sat in the chair across from it. Annabeth sat on the other end of the couch while Grover sat toward the back. The butler Diddit entered the cabin, retracting the stairs and sealing the door.

"Can I get you anything before takeoff?" He said.

"Some waters please," Annabeth said.

Diddit shuffled to the back. Ryan heard a whining sound and assumed the engines were starting up. When the plane started to roll, Ryan felt his heart race. He had never flown before and was filled with fear of it. He immediately buckled his seatbelt and synched it down on his waist. He didn't even notice when Diddit set a bottle of water in his cup holder and retreat to his own seat.

The plane came to a stop on the long runway. Ryan gave a sarcastic chuckle to himself when the "fasten seatbelt" sign blinked on. The engines spun up and the plane started rocketing down the runway.

"Remind me to thank Rachael for loaning us the jet." Percy said.

"Sure thing!" Grover said clenching into his seat.

The plane then pointed upward and soared into the sky. Ryan's stomach twisted and lurched at the uneasy feeling. He looked out the window to see the final sun light setting below the horizon and he knew that it had set on the last normal day of his life. The plane leveled out and turned east.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello my dear readers, apologies for my hiatus and delays. I had some continuity issues with the story I wanted to get settled before my post. Now that the plot is figured and set in stone I can return to putting out chapters and this is the longest one I've ever posted. So, do enjoy and please review and help me grow as a writer and to make the best story possible for you guys. Chapter 5, 6, and 7 are underway and I am hoping it won't be another year to get those to you.**

* * *

Ryan had slept through both the flight and the night. He was jolted awake when the airplane's wheels touched down at the small New York airport. He looked at his watch, it was about eight o'clock in the morning.

"Good morning sleepy head" Grover said. He walked by with a glass of orange juice in his hand and an arm load of empty soda cans.

Ryan looked around the cabin. Annabeth was sitting in a chair drawing in a notebook of graph paper while looking over a laptop with a blue triangle on it. Percy was laying on the couch with a blanket over him. Annabeth looked up from her book.

"How did you sleep?" She asked.

Ryan felt a few kinks had sprung up in his back and neck. Perhaps sleeping in the chair hadn't been such a good idea after all. He shifted and stretched to relieve the soreness.

"Well enough I guess." Ryan replied.

"You'll sleep better tonight at camp I bet." Annabeth then started to pack away her materials into her pack. She then gently shook Percy awake. He refused to stir so Annabeth resorted to more drastic measures and gave him a wet willy. He immediately jumped and stirred bitter at the blond. He gave her a nasty look and she responded by giving him an innocent smirk.

"We've landed Seaweed Brain."

"Didn't mean you had to do that." Percy mumbled as he whipped the saliva out of his ear.

"Nothing else seems to get you up and about anymore."

Percy sat up from the couch and let out a huge stretch. He took a bottle of water and quickly slammed it down. As if he just got a jolt of electricity he snaps to his feet ready for the day.

"You're lively all the sudden." Ryan commented.

Percy stretched a bit more, "Perk of being a son of Poseidon, water is incredibly invigorating."

 _Hmm I wonder what perks I got from mom?_ Ryan silently thought to himself.

The plane finished its taxi and came to a stop in front of the private terminal. Diddit opened the door and lowered the stairway. Everyone gathered their belongings and departed, thanking the crew as they left. Ryan looked around and took in his surroundings. There were big white letters above the terminal, _MacArthur Airport_.

"Welcome to Long Island!" Percy exclaimed.

The group was quick to move through the terminal to the pick-up curb. A van pulled up to the curb without any delay. Percy threw the door open and climbed in, Annabeth slid in next to him. Grover went into the back seat and Ryan in next to him. When the door closed Percy gestured toward the blond driver.

"Ryan this is Argus. Argus this is Ryan"

Argus raised a hand and waved to the back seat. Ryan's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open when a single eye on his hand winked at him. He looked to his three companions to see if he had truly seen what he saw. They didn't show any kind of reaction, so he assumed, more hoped, he imagined it.

Argus put the van into drive and pulled away from the airport. The ride took about an hour as far as Ryan could tell. The van moved quick through the city and soon was in a wooded countryside. Though Ryan wouldn't exactly call them woods. Compared to the forests back home he would barely pass this off as a park.

The van came to a stop right in front of a dirt road and a large sign. Annabeth opened the door, and everyone piled out. Ryan read the sign, _Camp Half Blood_. It looked like the stereotypical summer camp sign. Nothing out of the ordinary there.

"Well come on it's not that far of a walk." Annabeth said as she started up the hill and the others followed her

Ryan made the mistake of looking back at the car. Argus turned his head to look right at him. He was completely covered in eyes. Each varying in size and color. When Ryan held "eye" contact Argus opened his mouth and Ryan swore he saw a single eye wink from within his maw. Argus then looked forward and drove off. Things were just getting weirder and weirder.

The then group trudged up the hill. Up on top was a magnificent tree. A pine tree that had no business being there. As they got closer two things came into view. One was a pelt of pure gold. The other was a giant winged lizard coiled around the base of the tree. _Just ONE crazy thing after another today_ Ryan thought to himself. When they crested the hill, Ryan was taken aback by the view

The camp was incredible, there was a big majestic house that Ryan only dreamed of living in. It was sky blue with a white trim. Down the way, Ryan notices several parts to the camp. An archery range, arena, stables, and other training grounds. An amphitheater, pavilion, and a circle of thirteen glamorously unique cabins. He was in such awe he had to remember to breath.

"Come on," Percy said, "Chiron will be in the Big House"

"Cool, your director is named Chiron?" Ryan exclaimed with a smile, "Just like the guy who trained Achilles?"

Grover responded, "One and the same"

"You mean it's the actual Chiron?"

"Yep."

"I don't know if I can keep up with all this." Ryan said shaking his head.

Monsters, gods, demigods, Greek figures, multi-eyed chuffers. it was starting to overwhelm the teen. He didn't quite know when it would just be too much, and he'd snap.

Percy put an arm around his shoulder, "Don't be too worried. You'll have a lot of people looking out for you, including us."

"Everyone here has gone through everything you are at one point or another. You're no different than any other half-blood here." Annabeth assured him.

Together they walked up to the big house. The wooden porch clunked under their feet. They circled around toward the back of the porch. Sitting at a low table were two grown men. One dressed in a leopard pattern Hawaiian shirt and the other sat in an electric wheel chair. It seemed they were playing a card game, but Ryan couldn't figure out what.

"Welcome back," the man in the wheel chair said noticing them, "I am happy you made it back safe."

"Thank you," Percy responded, "Ryan, this is our activates director Chiron. And our camp director Dionysus, god of wine."

Ryan started sizing them up. Dionysus wasn't what he had expected in meeting a god. He seemed like an average human being. Round chubby face with rosy cheeks. He kind of smelled like grapes. While Dionysus wasn't what Ryan expected, he was disappointed in Chiron. He envisioned a great centaur warrior. But it would seem the legends and myths had been grossly exaggerated.

"What are you gawking at mortal?" Dionysus questioned without looking from his cards.

"You guys aren't what I expected." Ryan said rather bluntly. Dionysus looked up from his cards. "I'm sorry, that came out incredibly rude when I didn't mean it to." Ryan tried to correct.

"Phht, well I expected you'd be somebody actually worth something Bryan." Dionysus said returning his attention to his cards.

"Ryan." He quietly corrected.

Dionysus looked over and gave him a cold stare. Ryan's stomach nervously turned in his belly. It all the sudden dawned on him the foolish error of correcting a god. Chiron came to his rescue.

"Come inside we'll talk and answer any of your questions." He said.

The interior of the Big House was just as fancy and comfortable as it was on the outside. They entered on a comfortable sitting room. There were several large couches and soft arm chairs all over. Chiron led them into an office Ryan assumed was his. Chiron rolled behind his desk and the others took seats on the other side.

"Well I am glad to see you all arrived here in one piece I cannot help but notice that you all seem a little worse for wear." Chiron commented.

"We encountered difficulties while picking up Ryan." Grover spoke.

"A catoblepas to be specific," Annabeth interjected.

"What's that?" Ryan asked not familiar with the creature.

Chiron answered, "A monster. It has a bore head and a buffalo body. Their breath causes paralysis and to stare into its eyes will kill you. They don't tend to bother half-bloods, so I am curious as to why it came for you Ryan."

"That I don't know. But I can say your lore on it is a little skewed."

"How so?"

"Well just before Percy and Annabeth distracted the cato… catoplas… whatever it's called it was locked eyes with me for several seconds."

"Interesting." Chiron said stroking his beard.

"What do you make of that, Chiron?" Grover asked.

"Best guess, Ryan, you have a certain immunity to the monster's effects."

"Would that be because of my mother?"

"Stands to reason. As the Hunter Goddess monsters are well within the domain of Artemis. It makes sense that you might have a natural immunity to her prey."

"So, I am immune to monsters," Ryan proclaimed with a prideful smile.

"I wouldn't go testing that theory. There are limits to every Half Blood's abilities and it's not wise to try and push those abilities without understanding them. That is why Camp Half Blood is so important and why you're here."

Ryan nodded his head in understanding. For only knowing Chiron a few minutes, Ryan could tell he was to be respected. Though he only looked middle aged the aura he presented was one of centuries old and immense wisdom. In many ways, he reminded Ryan of his own father.

"Do you have any questions, Ryan?"

"Just curious, this place is huge, how have you gone unnoticed? Why doesn't the world already know about this?"

"There is a force that hides all of this. The camp. The monsters. All of it. This force is called The Mist. It distorts the views of mortals from seeing what truly goes on in the world."

They talked for a few minutes more discussing the basics of the new world he had just stepped into. Like the reason he couldn't ever focus in school was due to some heightened battle sense demigods had. And the reason he couldn't read well was because his mind was wired for ancient Greek rather than English. This was proven when Chiron presented him a short book in Greek and Ryan could read every word with ease. Their conversation started to wind down when Chiron spoke out.

"Well then it would be good for you to be shown the camp."

"No, orientation video?" Grover asked. Both Annabeth and Percy rolled their eyes. They recalled the horridly lame orientation video they had to endure.

"Not anymore. A few newcomers have voiced that the video is too, _cheesy_." Chiron voiced, "So Mr. D and I have decided to institute a mentorship program for the camp. Councilors will have the responsibility to take new campers and teach them about camp. Percy since Ryan doesn't have a cabin would you be his mentor?"

"Well why don't I get a cabin?" Ryan tossed out.

"While we know your god parent, it stands on tradition. Every camper awaits lodging until their parent has claimed them. So, for now you'll be staying here in the Big House."

"What Hermes isn't taking in unclaimed anymore?" Percy questioned.

"No, Travis and Connor made the choice this winter. They made the case that since unclaimed are not exactly travelers but rather those coming home, their parents need to claim them immediately, so they can stay in their own cabin. Personally, I think they've just enjoyed the extra room since campers have moved out they don't want to give it up."

"Can't be surprised. But yeah I can mentor you Ryan if you don't have a problem."

Ryan shook his head, "No issue from me."

"Don't worry it usually takes a couple days for a parent to claim you."

Ryan felt confident he wouldn't be in the Big House for long, but he couldn't help but be nervous. His mother had ignored him for close to sixteen years why would she all of the sudden take interest in him now. Chiron seemed sure enough for Ryan. He started to follow his new compatriots out of the office when Grover cried out.

"Chiron!" Grover was pointing above his head. He looked and saw a symbol floating above him. A silver crescent moon with a black bow.

"I guess we didn't have to wait long after all."

* * *

Percy led Ryan to the cabins pointing out certain features of the camp. The training grounds. The dining pavilion. When he pointed out the woods he warned that there were more than a few monsters that made their home there. Though he pointed the more dangerous ones couldn't get in without an invitation. When they arrived at the cabins Ryan observed the unique details of each cabin. Percy pointed out which god or goddess belonged to each cabin. He commented the black building had just been built and belonged to Hades. They came to stop at a silver building he pointed out to be the Artemis cabin. His cabin.

"Well, you should be fine from here. I'll leave you to settle in. Dinner is at seven. There'll be horn then just follow the crowd down to the pavilion. Need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks Percy"

"OK. If you get bored between now and dinner, I'll be teaching a sword class down in the arena."

"Thanks. I'll probably swing by later."

"See you then." Percy said as he turned and strode to the arena.

Ryan entered his new summer home. To his surprise it was better than he expected. The interior was miraculous. Pelts and trophies covered the walls. Display cases lined the left side of the cabin and twin sized beds lined the right. A wood fireplace sat in the middle of the left wall.

Ryan set his pack down next to the door way and walked the length of the cabin. He gazed at the displays in wonder. There were pelts and heads of creatures from myth. Weapons of great famous hunters. He admired it all. A beautiful H&H double rifle hung on a plaque in front of two lion's pelts. The inscription read _Colonel Patterson. Tsavo, Kenya 1898_. Next to that was a trophy that puzzled Ryan. A large and sharp claw and tooth to an animal Ryan did not recognize, the plaque read _Roland Tembo. Costa Rica 1997_. It looked similar to one of the dragon's that was up by the tree. However, this one was noticeably larger. The room was dotted with such trinkets of great hunters and their notable prey. A large lion's head hung above the fireplace. It was larger than any lion Ryan had ever heard of, the full beast must have been the size of a truck. The inscription on the plaque read _Nemean Lion: Hercules 600 BC; Zoë Nightshade 2007_. Ryan was amazed by the lion. In all the tales, he always dreamed most of taking on the Nemean Lion. A prey only the greatest could conquer.

This was what he had always imagined his dream home would be like. A broad smile spread across his face. _Perhaps this summer will be more fun than I guessed_ , he thought to himself. He moseyed over to his belongings and brought them over to a bunk a bit closer to the fireplace. Since he was gonna be on his own in there he had the run of the place. He was quick to dump his pack out on his bed. He organized his possessions around where they fit best. He set his bow in the rack and hung his quiver on a hook next to it. When he went to put his spare clothes in a dresser he was surprised to find a few sets of camp clothes. A few orange shirts labeled _Camp Half Blood_ and a couple black athletic shorts. He tucked his clothes away and took one of the shirts out. He stripped off his dirty grubby t-shirt and put on the camp one. It was a bit tight but still fit well. When he finished sorting his things he chose to tour around the camp by himself.

First, he started with inspecting the cabin and the grounds in the center of them all. There were campers coming and going. Occasionally he caught several starring at him. This was to be expected for two reasons. One, he was the new guy and automatically the topic of discussion around the camp. Two, he shouldn't even exist. He knew enough mythology to know Artemis doesn't have kids. She was one of the maiden goddesses and his presence was sure to be some form of drama in this new world.

He circled the cabins and took in their details. He went counter clock-wise starting with his neighboring cabin Athena. A gray building with plain white curtains and a design of an owl over the door. Ryan caught sight of Annabeth inside talking with a few of her siblings. Next then was Demeter's cabin. A light brown building completely covered in wildflowers and had a completely grass roof. After were the two largest cabins. Zeus and Hera's cabins sat right next to each other's. Both marble buildings with tall pillars. Zeus' cabin had a pair of large double bronze doors that had the appearance of lightning running across them. Hera's was more graceful in design with peacocks designed on the doors. Then was Percy's cabin. It was a long, low building made of sea stone and had coral growing on it. The Ares cabin disturbed Ryan. It was painted blood red with a boar head above the door, barbed wire running around the roof. The blaring rock music coming from inside would annoy Ryan after too long. The bright gold cabin next door could only belong to his uncle, Apollo. Ryan swore it was glowing in the sun. Followed was the Hephaestus cabin. It was a solid brick building, almost like an old factory. Two smoke stacks came out the roof and the sound of banging metal could be heard echoing from inside. Hermes cabin was a simple wood building like a stereotypical summer camp cabin with pealing brown paint. The large obsidian building he knew to be Hades' stirred some uncomfortable feelings within Ryan. The heavy columns and the torches that burned green made Ryan feel cold and alone. He quickly moved onto Dionysus' cabin, a white building lined with grape vines. Finally, he came to Aphrodite's cabin, a wooden cabin with a painted blue roof, pillars, checkerboard deck with steps, gray walls, and a pink door and potted carnations by the window. Just walking past the outside Ryan got a headache from the overwhelming scent of perfume.

When he stood in front of the Artemis cabin once more he turned to look once more around the camp. Several loitering campers averted their gaze away from him. During his walk, he couldn't help but feel their eyes always burning in his back. After a while it had grown annoying, but he managed to ignore it. He debated going back inside his cabin but chose otherwise. It was best to stay out and get the feel of the camp.

* * *

He managed to find his way without trouble to the fighting arena. As was expected, Percy was teaching several campers the finer points of swordsmanship. Percy seemed to be a natural with a sword. He was quick and light on his feet and always sure of his movements. Ryan watched for several minutes as they drilled. Percy finally noticed him and called for a quick break. He strolled over and met him.

"I'm glad you made it over."

"Yeah, I toured around the cabins a bit and figured I should come by."

"Well we still got more to do if you want to join in."

"I don't know Percy, I've never handled a sword before."

"Neither have half the people in camp. Come on you can partner with me and I can teach you the basics."

"Alright," Ryan agreed with a hint of reluctance.

Percy led him to a rack of bronze swords of varying sizes. He tested a few and settled on a single hand sword with a two-foot blade. It felt bulky and mismatched in his hand but it was the best of the options. Percy called the other campers together to partner up.

"Ok Ryan get your stance and raise your guard."

Ryan set his feet apart and raised the tip of his sword. It felt odd and clumsy to him. Percy started slowly, teaching basic blocks and strikes. When he started to quicken his pace, Ryan started to fall behind. He would miss blocks or over extend his strikes opening himself to Percy's counters. For the next few hours that's how it went. Ryan stumbling around like a baby desperately trying to take its first steps and Percy patiently instructing him. When the lessons were winding down Ryan sparked up conversation to take his mind off just how terrible he was with a sword.

"Why bronze? Steel is obviously so much better."

"It's not ordinary bronze. This is celestial bronze, it's one of the few things that can harm monsters. As you saw with your arrows on the catoblepas, steel bounces off without any injury. Though with celestial bronze it does not harm normal people. It just passes right through them. Demigods however get the short straw because we're effected by both."

"Good to know."

Lessons finished a few minutes after. Percy put the cap on his sword and stuck it in his pocket. Ryan put his back on the rack and then slumped against the fence. He was exhausted while Percy hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Well, do you mind if I'm blunt with you?" Percy asked. Ryan shrugged in quiet acceptance, "The sword is not your forte."

"Ya think?" Ryan replied holding up his bruised hand and forearms.

Percy hid a smirk. He had tried to go easy on Ryan but not even he could anticipate just how bad Ryan was. He was clumsy and off balanced without absolutely no fluid control of his blade. In the end Percy gave up trying to figure out how to teach him.

He extended a hand to lift Ryan to his feet. Ryan grasped it and rose to his feet. He dusted himself off. "Oh hell!" He exclaimed.

"What!?"

Ryan revealed a wet red patch on the side of his shirt. He lifted and showed that he had ripped his stitches out of his side. Ryan mentally kicked himself for being so careless. After quick inspection, it wasn't as bad as he had presumed. Only a few stitches had ripped out and it wasn't bleeding all that much.

"Not too bad," Percy commented, "You got some time to clean up before dinner. Showers are over there." He said pointing to a building near the Ares cabin, "I think Annabeth was gonna take the liberty of leaving some toiletries in your cabin."

Ryan quickly rushed back to his cabin. Percy was right, Annabeth had left some soap, toothpaste, and toothbrush for him resting on his bunk. He was quick to gather up the toiletries and a change of clothes. He was just about to leave when he stopped and rummaged through his pack. After a minute he pulled a small spool of heavy duty thread and a needle. After that he was off to the shower.

The shower house wasn't anything special. To Ryan it was just the same as the shower houses of the dozen campgrounds he and his dad had stayed at growing up. He gazed around and found the house empty. He quickly striped his clothes off and turned on the faucet of the shower. When the water started to steam he eagerly climbed in.

The water felt good running down his grimy skin. He realized he never cleaned himself off after his encounter in the forest. He opened his eyes and watched the dirt and dried blood flow down the drain. There, alone in that moment he couldn't help but reflect on the last 48 hours. Just yesterday he was running around his home and pulling rabbits from snares and trap, now he was on the other side of the country. Tossed into a world his childhood-self had only wished could be real. Now that it was, he didn't know if he wanted it anymore. He let a soft sigh escape. He resolved to just play things by ear.

Properly cleaned he just as hastily dried himself off and put a pair of fresh jeans on and went to stand in front of the mirror. He lifted his arm and looked at the slash in his side. It was about a few dozen stitches long leading from the front of his hip bone and up toward his shoulder blade stopping at his third rib. After careful examination he found he had ripped out six of his bottoms stitches. Again, he kicked himself for being careless over such a serious injury. As it was it was never going to heal right if he didn't stitch it up again.

He gingerly threaded the needle and positioned it next to the cut. He pinched the skin together and pushed the needle through. His face twitched in pain and discomfort as he threaded the wound shut. Four stitches later it was closed tight. He tied a knot and snipped the extra slack. I looked in pride at his needle work, by far it was his best ever.

Just as he was finishing up he heard a loud horn bellow from outside. He gathered his dirty clothes and belongings and rushed outside. Campers were starting to assemble at their cabins with their siblings. Ryan sprinted to his cabin to drop his stuff off, so he didn't have it hanging about during dinner.

When he reemerged from his cabin he so the last of the campers walking toward the dining pavilion. He was quick on his feet and rushed to catch up. When he arrived in the pavilion he noticed several long picnic tables situated around a large fire pit. In the back was situated a long table where he saw Grover and other styers sitting, several nymphs, and in the center sat Dionysius and Chiron.

After quick scan Ryan noticed the tables were organized by cabin. He looked between the Athena and Aphrodite tables and saw a table completely empty. He immediately assumed it was the Artemis table. Ryan took his seat facing the Athena table. He met Annabeth's eyes and she gave him a wave to which he responded in kind.

Ryan gazed around the pavilion the gauge the people. He was amazed at the similarities of the campers at each table. Everyone at the Athena table seemed to have the same grey eyes, everyone at the Hermes table had defined angler features. He tried to gauge The Aphrodite table but the blown kisses and flirtatious waves he received were off putting and discouraged him from looking back at them. His refocused when he saw Chiron raise his hands for attention and the tables grew silent.

"Welcome campers. We welcome a few new faces tonight. Let us all be welcoming and courteous to all of them as you all know what your first days here were like. Now just a few announcements before. We finally have enough people to host the summer's first game of capture the flag." The tables whooped and cheered. Chiron raised his hands and they slowly grew quiet. "Also, chariot races will resume next week and let us all extend our thanks to the Hephaestus and Demeter cabins for rebuilding the track. Let me also remind all that buried pyrotechnics are _expressly_ forbidden from the chariot track. Finally, the Dionysus cabin will be putting on a production at the amphitheater immediately following diner."

Chiron took his seat and nymphs moved through the pavilion carrying platters of food. They set bronze plates of fruit, vegetables, and cheeses in front of Ryan. A large platter of smoked brisket was set in the center of the table. The smell made his mouth water. He eagerly started forking large portions of food onto his plate. He was about to shovel the meat into his mouth when everyone rose from their seats. He looked at Annabeth questioningly. She made a motion for him to pick his plate up and move over to her. He was quick to do so.

"What's going on?" He whispered to her.

She started following the crowd over toward the fire pit, "We always make an offering of food to the gods at every meal."

Ryan observed as campers scrapped portions of food off their plates into the fire. The fumes of the food were carried on the smoke and perfumed the air. Ryan imagined the gods would be pleased with it. Ryan felt the hair on his neck stand on end. He glanced behind him and notice a few eyes staring from the Apollo table. He quickly buried his nervousness and followed the crowd toward the pit. When he got there, he poured some brisket and grape into the dancing flames. He closed his eyes and thought about his mother. Was she watching him? When he opened his eyes, he was met by a girl looking at him from the flames. She smiled, mouthed _thank you_ , and she was gone.

He returned to his seat and looked around the pavilion. Everyone was talking and smiling and laughing. Even Percy, who also sat alone, turned to campers around him and talked about home and family. It made Ryan feel rather melancholy. He missed the familiarity of his home and his dad. He took a bite of food and started to feel better. It really was quite good and filling.

The meal passed quickly, and the camp then gathered in the amphitheater to watch the play. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover came and sat with Ryan. Percy was talking with Ryan about capture the flag.

"Ok, if you're feeling up for it I want you for my team." Percy said.

"Why wouldn't I be up for it?" Ryan was puzzled.

"Our version of capture the flag is more violent than you may have played before." Percy explained, "It's full combat. Armor is a requirement. We are allowed any contact short of actual maiming and killing."

"Well that sounds fun!" Ryan replied with eager enthusiasm, "but I don't have any armor and the only weapon I have is my knife and my bow and arrow. I can't exactly prevent maiming people with them."

Percy smiled, "Don't worry we'll get you outfitted before we take the field."

"Well then I guess I have no excuse to say 'no'," Ryan returned the smile.

"Cool," Percy replied, "Meet me at my cabin early tomorrow and I'll take you out and show you the field and talk strategy."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I realize I have been gone a long time. I finally have some time (Whole week) to do nothing but what I want to do and I'm gonna be spending a lot of my down time catching up on stories. This is just a quick taste for what I got coming. Chapter 6 is roughly 3/4 done and is gonna be a nice long one with a lot of plot development.**

Ryan knocked lightly on the Poseidon cabin door. He turned away and waited patiently for Percy to come out. Camp was disturbingly quiet compared to the activities from yesterday. Not a single soul stirred in the early hours.

When Ryan heard the door knob jiggle and turn he looked over his shoulder. Percy quietly slid out the door then silently closed it behind him. It seemed odd to Ryan as most cabins seemed to keep their doors open. But the faint residue of a familiar perfume on Percy and the sleeping bare back blond Ryan noticed in his bed signified as to why it was to remain shut.

"Ready?" Percy asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Percy then led them off toward the forest. Ryan always enjoyed the feeling of being in the wilderness so early in the morning, today was no different. The sun was just peaking over the horizon. The cool air left little beads of dew on the forest floor. Crisp leaves crunched under foot as they charged through the wilderness. Percy led them up a large group of boulders.

"Ok this is Zeus' Fist, from up here you'll be guarding our left flank. The enemy team will be attacking from there" Percy instructed.

"Where will our flag be?"

Percy pointed north, "Straight that way through the trees. Everyone will start there and move south.

"So, who's all on our side?"

"We have an alliance with Hermes, and Hephaestus."

"Kind of light on numbers, aren't we?"

"Not as much as you might think. Athena cabin always has alliances with Dimeter and Dionysus so no surprises there. Ares has a professional feud with me, so they were never going to be with us. Fortunately, most of their numbers haven't arrived for the summer. Annabeth pulled some strings and swung Aphrodite to their side. While they got the most people of any single cabin right now, they've never been too strong in a fight. They prefer make-up over battle. The one wild card is Apollo cabin. I thought they were sure to be with us but they've yet to declare a side."

"Are they good?"

"Very, until you, they were the only archers at camp. They present an advantage to any team they're on."

"I hope you can get them then. I'm a skilled archer but I've never had anyone shooting back at me." Ryan admitted.

Percy clapped him on the shoulder, "Oh I have faith in you, the way you took on the monster and handled yourself before, I wouldn't doubt you."

Percy and Ryan spent the rest of the morning scouting the woods. When they emerged, the camp was bustling with life. Swords were clashing and banging in the distance. Campers paddled out on the lake. Three Pegasi swooped overhead, their riders whooping and hollering.

"Holy Cow!" Ryan exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me you had those?"

Percy smiled at Ryan's enthusiasm. Together they made their way to the camp forge. The sounds of hammers on anvils and power tools filled the atmosphere. Campers, mostly Hephaestus kids, worked on various projects. One girl was working on an elaborately beautiful wood bird house. Another kid was hammering out what looked like a double headed ax head. Percy and Ryan walked up to one guy working on building a '48 Panhead. As Ryan would describe him he was a mountain range of muscles smothered in grease. The boys quickly made their introductions.

"Ryan, this is Harry Stevens," Percy introduced.

Harry extended his hand, "Only my mother calls me Harry. Everyone else calls me Harley."

Ryan took his hand and Harley squeezed it tightly and it felt like a vice. Harley appeared a big tough brute but after meeting him Ryan could tell in the first few minutes Harley was a kind-hearted individual.

"So how can I help you? Given what tomorrow is, I'm gonna guess it has something to do with capture the flag."

"Please set our new friend and ally up with a set of armor," Percy said with a smile.

Harley smiled in return, "Let's see what I can find."

For the next hour and a half, they spent trying out different sets of armor of varying styles and sizes. Nothing seemed to fit well enough. Most of the armor was bronze and clunky prohibiting Ryan from really using his bow. Either he couldn't flex enough to retrieve his arrows, or he would twist, and the metal would rub, chafe, and pinch. Ryan had given up finding a decent enough set when Harley suggested something custom. Now the burly man stood at Ryan's side taking measurements of his arms and chest. Harley took a sharpie from behind his ear and jotted the measurements on his forearm.

Harley started talking, more to himself than the boys, "Ok, so you defiantly prefer agility and speed. I'm thinking leather. 10 oz. ox hide. Give me on sec to mock something up."

Harley went and grabbed a big piece of scrap leather and brought it over to his bench. Percy and Ryan waited patiently as they watched the master at work measuring and cutting. In about fifteen minutes Harley held up a leather vest.

"Here try this on," He said passing it off to Ryan. Ryan threw the makeshift vest on and started to twist his body and move his arms. "Ok where does it need adjustments?"

"Hmm," Ryan started think, "It's a little high into my armpits. I'd say bring it down an in inch. And if you could cut about another half inch back around my right arm, that'll free me up completely." Harley made notes and marked the vest. He took it off Ryan and laid it out on his bench.

"Well that's all I need," Harley said, "I'll have it finished and ready for you before the game tomorrow."

The duo left the forge to go about their day. Percy had offered to work with Ryan on sword again, but the young archer was quick to dismiss the offer. He recognized a lost cause when he saw one. Instead he decided he should go and get some practice at the range. Percy went off to sort out "business".

The archery field was quiet when Ryan arrived. Rows of straw targets were set up at different distances. Some were simple standard bullseye targets while others were life-size figures in armor. Finding theses ones an interesting challenge Ryan elected to test himself against them. Yet tried and true to his father's teachings, and likely some genetic advantage, Ryan's skill proved more than enough to consistently put arrow after arrow around a shield, through a visor, or between a breastplate. Thoroughly pleased, Ryan started to pick up is pace and fire on the move.

He had done these kinds of drills before when he was younger but had neglected them over the years. As a result, his accuracy was starting to falter. When his quiver was out of arrows he paused and looked at his accomplishments. When he had to fire on the move he found he would sacrifice the precise "kill" shot for something open like a leg or arm left exposed. That was something he'd have to train to correct.

He strolled out to retrieve his arrows when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He got that feeling again that he was being watched. He did not react, but he did subtly look around to try and spot who, or what, it might be. There were dozens of campers around, but he could not make out who might be spying on him.

The hour was late, and Ryan felt dirty and grimy, so he put it out of his mind and went to clean out and relax for the rest of the day. He spent the hours until dinner reading, repairing the fletching on a few damaged arrows, and keeping up on his daily ritual of honing the edge on his knife.

When dinner was over the camp once again adjourned to the bon fire for sing along and stories. Percy made his way through the crowd and sat behind him, looking rather pleased with himself. He leaned forward and whispered in Ryan's ear one thing.

"We got Apollo."


	7. Chapter 6

**OK, thank you my few and loyal followers. I am pleased with how things are progressing even if I wish I was a faster writer for you guys. Please review so I can keep giving you a** **story you'll enjoy.**

Ryan followed his team into the woods. Percy led the team carrying a large blue banner with a trident embroidered in the fabric. Everyone seemed eager and pumped; ready for a fight. A body of armored blue marching through the woods. Their feet rumbled, and their armor clanged with every uniform foot fall. Yet, Ryan stood out from them all. While everyone was dressed in bronze and carried shields he was given some special equipment.

Hephaestus Cabin had come through for him. His breastplate was more than he could have asked for. Brown leather; layered, treated, and hardened to be effective protection but malleable enough to not restrict his movement. They had etched some beautiful scroll work that mirrored a mixture of Celtic and Greek around the edge to make it unique and stylish.

Percy called for the force to halt and he planted the flag into the earth. The team started dividing up into pre-established groups, each knowing what their assignment and the plan of attack was. Percy had talked to Ryan earlier in the day and instructed him to support Harley's team down the flank and then break away when they got Zeus' Fist. So, Ryan stood nearby, trying to shake the nerves away from his thundering heart. But it wasn't his heart making the thunder. He turned to the sound of galloping hooves and so something truly awesome.

Chiron was no longer wheelchair bound but had the body of bay stallion. This was what Ryan had always pictured when imagining the mythical figure. He was a formidable sight. Armed with a powerful looking bow, Ryan knew he was not someone to face off against.

"Everyone knows the rules by now," Chiron addressed them, "No killing, maiming, or destruction of the forest. First team to retrieve the enemy flag and return it to their base is the victor." The blue team responded with hoots and banging their weapons on their shields. "When I fire the flaming arrow into the sky the match will begin."

Chiron then charged off into the forest. The blue team stood eager to be unleashed. Minutes seemed like ages for Ryan who felt like he did on his first hunt. Excited and nervous. Then a lone flaming arrow pierced the twilight sky. The teams tore off into the forest. Ryan close behind. In fact, he found it incredibly easy to keep up. Like the day before he was once again in his element. His territory he kept telling himself to psych himself up. While everyone bumbled along in their armor he glided through without a worry or care. Zeus' Fist came into view and Ryan separated himself from the group to take his place.

Perched above the field. From there he could see clearly for a good hundred yards. This was his kill box. Anyone who came into this area would find him with some nasty toys. He had been given some new arrows by Hephaestus cabin as well. Blunt tipped that were sure to knock the wind outta somebody. A couple of specialty arrows as well he was eager to put to the test.

Ryan sat low to the rock, careful not to cast a silhouette on the horizon for the enemy to see. He could hear sounds of battle in the distance, but nothing stirred in his area. That was until he heard rustling coming across the field toward him. Ryan knotted an arrow and drew ready to fire. Three figures in blue came sprinting toward Zeus' Fist and they waved toward him and they started to climb up the rocks to him. Ryan recognized them as members of Apollo cabin, so he replaced the arrow in his quiver.

They reached where he was and addressed him, "Percy sent us to check on you."

"I'm fine. All's well."

The Apollo kids seemed they must take after their father more than their mothers cause all three could have been triplets if there wasn't a noticeable age difference. Ryan tried to remember their names. They were some of the newer campers he knew that much. Two of them flanked Ryan in looking out over the field. The oldest, Paul, Ryan remembered, spoke.

"Any sign of anybody?"

"No. Harley and his team went up the flank. I haven't seen nor heard anything since I got here."

"Good. That's very good." The Paul said with a tone Ryan did not like.

Ryan's legs crumpled when the third Apollo camper wacked him with the flat side of his bow. He could feel a welt forming on his calves when a second strike to his back put him on the ground. The armor he wore had done its job and he didn't feel much of the hit.

Quickly seizing any opportunity, he bolted before they could hit him again. He regained his feet and sprinted away. Something caught his ankle and he slammed onto the earth. He looked and saw a snare wrapped around his foot and attached to a gold arrow anchored in ground.

Paul lowered his bow, pleased that his victim hadn't gotten away. The other two were quickly upon him and gave some hard kicks to his sides. Ryan curled up into a ball to protect his head. Kick after kick connected with his body.

The oldest spoke, "Sons of oath breakers like you don't belong at Half-Blood. You're a mistake. Unwanted. Rejected. Why don't you just leave?"

"Your mother didn't want you. She hates boys. You were a mistake." They all chanted at him as they delivered the beating.

Paul had walked up into Ryan's view and was getting ready to deliver a powerful kick. Ryan pulled his hunting knife from its sheath. He saw the foot coming for his face and he acted quickly. He raised his hand and brought the blade down through his foe's foot. The blond dropped to the ground crying in agony. The other two froze at the fall of their ring leader. Ryan seized the opportunity and stabbed a second attacker in the calf. The third made a move to attack again but Ryan was quick to elbow him in the groin, dropping him to the ground. Ryan turned his attention to the snare. Sawing away at the line. It snapped free and Ryan leapt to his feet. The third Apollo kid had recovered and was charging at him. Ryan pulled one of his blunt arrows and swung it, slapping the weighted end on the kids face. The Apollo kid dropped at the blow. Ryan dropped the arrow and seized his attacker by the armor and hauled him to his feet. Still dazed Ryan was able to drag him without resistance toward the edge of the rocks. Ryan swung him over so that he stood on the edge with only one of Ryan's hands keeping him from plummeting the 35 feet to the forest floor.

"Oh gods!" the boy cried, "Please don't drop me."

"How do you like being scared!" Ryan yelled, "Not much when you can't gang up on someone three-to-one."

Ryan saw in his face every bully, everyone and anyone that ever picked on him or hurt him. Rage filled his mind. He wanted to hurt him for attacking him.

"HELP!" He cried, "HELP ME!"

"I should just let you go." Ryan growled.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Chiron yelled galloping up behind him.

Ryan looked at the centaur then down below. Members of both teams had arrived at the base of Zeus' Fist and were looking up at him holding a camper's life in his hand. Ryan then locked eyes on said camper and saw the fear so deeply rooted in them. Ryan spun his hips and flung him toward Chiron.

Other Apollo campers had arrived and started giving aid to their wounded brethren. Chiron lifted the other boy and started speaking to him. Ryan gathered his bow and knife and ran off from Zeus' Fist and deep into the woods away from everything.

* * *

The woods at night were a strange place. Creatures Ryan had never heard before lurked from just in the shadows. While many were curious about him none dared get too close to him. Most animals could tell a predator. It seemed magical creatures were the same. He sensed them circling just outside the view of his natural night vision.

Ryan sat still and listened. He had been given a handful of celestial bronze arrows, just in case, and Ryan had one knotted on the bowstring. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on what was around him. He invited anything to try and come for him. Yet his thoughts and anger lingered on what his attackers had said in taunt.

Was he a mistake? All his study of mythology, he knew Artemis had sworn off men and was an eternal maiden goddess. It would explain why she never did anything for him in the past. They only reason she claimed him was because she HAD to. It was the only conclusion why she was so distant, she didn't care.

A low growl broke the night silence. Ryan turned and drew his bow toward the noise. The silhouette was of a large sized dog with red eyes, bent low in a posture to attack. Ryan loosed his arrow and the hound evaporated into dust. A second hound attacked from behind him, Ryan drew and fired to the same result. A stick broke to his side and Ryan instinctively drew another arrow. Yet he did not see another hound as expected. Instead it was an incredibly beautiful stag, standing just twenty yards away.

It appeared to glow in the night with white hair, gold antlers, and bronze hooves. It wandered through the forest without worry or care. As if nothing in the world could stop it. Ryan lowered his bow knowing such a prize shouldn't belong to any hunter.

"You truly are your father's son." A feminine voice called

Startled, Ryan spun to face the voice with his bow at the ready. What he saw was even more majestic than the stag. She was beautiful. Somewhere in her mid 30s Ryan guessed, but something told him she was much older. She had long midnight black hair. She looked at him with piercing silver eyes that rivaled anyone in the Athena cabin. She wore a flowing dress that almost appeared to be made of diamond. The predatory aura of power caused Ryan's heart to race. He lowered his guard, completely disarmed by her presence.

"The Ceryneian Hind," She said indicating the stag, "only a true hunter would look upon her and choose not to take her. Your father impressed me in similar fashion when I first met him."

"Mom?" Ryan managed to say. For years, he dreamed of meeting his mother. Now that the moment was upon him all he could feel was a knot in his stomach that made him want to puke.

Artemis stepped forward rested a hand on Ryan's cheek, "Hello my son."

Ryan shot forward and hugged her to him. Artemis was taken aback by the bold move, but she succumbed and embraced Ryan in return. They parted, and Ryan wiped joyful tears from his eyes. Artemis cupped his head in her hands.

"You look so much like your father. I am glad for that he always was so handsome."

Ryan smile and lightly blushed, "Dad always said he could see only you in me."

"Hmm, while your father is a hunter beyond compare his powers of perception continue to lack." Artemis jested

Ryan tried to smile but somethings started to creep into his mind, "Mom, why are you just now showing yourself to me?"

Artemis tried to issue a comforting smile, "Because you're hurting, and you need someone who cares."

"After fifteen years, where were you all the other times I need you?"

"I do believe I owe you at least some explanation." Artemis said, "I met your father when I was seeking a wounded cougar to grant her mercy. I found your father already there. He intrigued me when he comforted her in her last moments and gave her peace. I ended up finding a companion and friend in him. He developed feelings for me and he was very vocal about them. I denied him three times saying it could never be. He would always reply 'That is fine my huntress, I say it only so that you will always know it's true and that you never forget it. I will await you for all eternity should I have to.' Then something happened to me."

"What happened?"

"I did something I never thought I would, I fell in love." Artemis said, "The feelings your father stirred inside me I had never known. Not even my greatest friend, your namesake, Orion could make me feel so. I chose to break my oath for him. For a time, I was happy. But Zeus and Apollo got too close to finding out what I was doing. They would never understand what I felt. They have always been overprotective of me. So, to protect your father, I was going to have to break his heart. But when I was going to I discovered I was pregnant with you."

"So, I _was_ a mistake." Ryan said. The words tasted fowl coming off his tongue, but it was too late to take them back.

"No Ryan!" Artemis said angrily. The forest shuttered and groaned at her raised voice. Ryan felt like a small rabbit who knew he was about to be devoured by a hungry wolf. Fortunately, Artemis composed herself and continued, "You were never a mistake. Unexpected maybe, but _never_ a mistake. And as with the other things your uncle's little brats had to say you are _my_ son. I chose you that way. Your father and I both wanted a son."

"But why were you so distant?" Ryan said. His voice cracked slightly as he was beginning to lightly cry.

Artemis looked down. Ryan's experience with Dionysus suggested gods couldn't feel shame. But that's what Artemis showed now.

"In the millennia of my life it has been the hardest thing to do." She explained, "When a demigod realizes who they are, it is like a beacon for monsters. And I've killed all of them several times over and you would be in too great of danger if I remained a part of your life. All of them would try to use you against me. Worse Apollo and Zeus would never allow you to grow up. I was afraid because I wouldn't always be there to protect you or your father."

Ryan felt the truth in her words. He understood her reasoning and it made him feel shameful. He had blamed her for so much in the past and had resented her for not being there.

"I'm sorry Mom." He breathed.

Artemis affectionately wrapped him in her arms, "No my son it is I who am sorry. There are times I could have been there, and I chose not to. Will you forgive me?"

"Let's agree to forgive each other."

"Fair enough" She said with a smile.

Artemis suddenly jumped with excitement and held Ryan at arm's length, "I almost forgot," she exclaimed, "Another thing I owe you for is fifteen years of missed birthdays." Artemis took a started undoing his quiver.

"What are you doing?" Ryan questioned.

"Trust me and close your eyes" She replied. Ryan obliged while she took his quiver and knife, "Ok, open your eyes."

Ryan opened his eyes and his mother held in front of him an incredible looking leather motorcycle jacket. Jet black with two bands of silver running horizontal across the chest, back, and around the sleeves.

"This is incredible!" He exclaimed. Artemis passed it off to him and he eagerly put it on. It fit him like a custom-made glove.

"Not just fashionable. It doubles as armor. It is impervious to near every attack you could possibly face. It is magical and will regulate your temperature, so never have to take it off no matter the environment you're in. Do not worry about losing it, if you put on any jacket, you can transform it into this one."

"This is so cool!"

"Second gift, close your eyes again."

"Second gift?" Ryan was dumbstruck at the thought he would receive more than just the incredible jacket.

"Close them," Artemis ordered. When they were shut she spoke again, "Now, with your mind reach out for your weapons. Desire them. Need them."

Ryan focused his mind on his bow and knife and he felt a weight wrap around him and settle on his back. His eyes opened to find a black leather harness around his chest. Ryan instantly inspected it. A quiver of arrows was on his back a strung bow slung in a back holster next to it. In the small of his back were two knives, each angled to be easily drawn.

He reached around and drew a knife to inspect it. The blade was exquisite and had single edge with a slight curve to a point. Engraved in the blade was an intricate design of scroll work. The hilt was wrapped in smooth black leather. A wolf head figure in the pommel. But the interesting aspect of the knife was it was silver rather than bronze.

As if reading Ryan's mind Artemis began to speak, "It's lunar silver. The rarest of any metal. It can only be found in my realm and I only bestow such weapons upon my greatest of champions."

Ryan pulled the second knife from its sheath. They fit his hands like no weapon before. They were extensions of his own arm. They were each perfectly balanced and could be thrown if he so desired. He placed them back in their sheaths and moved onto the bow.

He pulled it from its holder on his back. It was a work of art to say the least. It was a long bow made from an incredibly strong black wood with silver scroll work inlaid near the grip. The grip itself was wrapped in the same fine black leather as his knives.

"These are the tools of our trade. These weapons are bound to you. They will appear and vanish at your will." Artemis instructed, "I must caution you though, lunar silver effects everything. Monsters and animals; demigods and mortals. Take great care and always remember everything your father has taught you."

"I will," he said, "Thank you

"RYAN!" someone called from the darkness.

Percy emerged into the light of the Hind and quickly locked eyes on the goddess.

"Lady Artemis" Percy said. He bowed his head in respect.

"Good evening Percy." Artemis replied.

"I was coming to make sure Ryan was ok"

"Thank you for your concern." She replied, "We were just having a quick discussion."

"I apologize for my interruption. I'll just wait on the edge of the forest for you Ryan."

Ryan nodded his head in acknowledgement. Both mother and son waited a sec for Percy be out of ear shot before continuing. Artemis' expression grew more concerned.

"You are going to have a life unlike any demigod before you. As my son, there is no telling what you could be capable of" Artemis cautioned, "There's still much that even the gods can't tell about you and that makes some worried. I tell you now that things are transpiring I hope you are able to avoid but I fear you will get swept up in it sooner rather than later. So, I want you to train and be mindful. Listen to Percy, he is good people and will look after you. Most of all be safe and careful. I just got you back I don't want to lose you again, so I left a third gift waiting in your cabin."

Ryan's mind started to swim with questions. He was so overwhelmed in his head he stuttered trying to form a sentence. Artemis silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Don't speak," Artemis instructed, "There are some things I cannot speak with you about right now. For now, be patient and promise to do as I have asked."

"I promise."

The reunion ended soon after and they fondly said farewell and bitterly parted. Artemis sent him along back to camp and Ryan started his walk back to camp. He turned back when the light from the Hind vanished. As if they were never there, his mother and the majestic deer were gone.

Mixed emotions tore at his heart. On one hand he felt deeply melancholy at having such little time with his mother. On the other he felt great pride at what he now knew. He set his pace to meet up with Percy. His feet fell with a confidence he had not had before.

* * *

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Ryan asked already knowing the answer.

"Not as much as you'd think," Percy replied, "Chiron understands defending yourself. However, threatening him the way you did escalated things. There's a lot of bad memories in camp. Events like this bring them to the surface."

"Memories like what?"

Percy huffed, "Last summer, there was a battle in New York. The titan Kronos was able to come back and make war on Olympus. Dozens of demigods followed Kronos and we were pitted against them. Chiron never wants to see that again and we all as a camp resolved that no matter what goes on with the gods out there, Half Bloods stand with each other."

"I guess those three didn't get that message."

They came to the Artemis Cabin and stopped. The stone of the cabin glowed in the moon light and allowed the pair to see each other while talking. Ryan gazed around and saw most of the cabins had settled in for the night.

"So, you'll need to report to Chiron's office first thing in the morning." Percy instructed, "You'll explain what happened tonight and Chiron will decide what happens."

Ryan acknowledge his orders and the two parted ways. Ryan entered his cabin and shut the door. The room was lit by the dancing of flames in the fireplace. The burning wood snapped and popped. But that was not the only sound Ryan could hear. The faint and steady sound of breathing could be heard.

Ryan carefully made is way down the rows of beds until he caught sight of the source of the noise. A large body of brown fur sat in between two beds directly in front of the fireplace. Its chest rose and fell with every breath. Ryan moved around it until he saw it wasn't just a mound of fur but a very large wolf. An envelope marked by a silver 'R' rested on the bed next to the wolf. Ryan gently retrieved it and opened it. The note inside read:

 _Ryan,_

 _I know this will be a lonely time for you. That is why I have left you this last gift, a companion. His name is Boone, he is one of my most loyal hunters and will watch over and protect you. As my son, you can have more different interactions with him than most. Trust and listen from him. I will be keeping my eye on you as much as I can._

 _With all my love, your mother,_

 _Artemis_

"You're blocking the heat" said an unknown baritone voice.

Ryan twisted and turned his head to find the source of the voice. No one was there. The cabin stood as empty as ever.

"Who said that?" Ryan called. He felt the weight of his knives appear on his back. He wasn't going to be unprepared if there was a threat.

"At your feet numb-skull" The voice replied.

Ryan looked down and only saw the wolf whose tail was now gently wagging. It then dawned on him that he hadn't actually heard the voice, but it was in his mind.

"Was that you?" Ryan asked the wolf.

 _Who else?_ The voice said again. The wolf cracked his eyes and looked straight at him with golden irises.

"How is it I can hear you?"

 _Milady said you would have a unique interaction with me. Canis are her domain therefore you have the power to communicate with us._ The wolf sat up on his hind quarters. He was massive. He stood up to Ryan's mid-chest. Full of muscle and teeth he was a formidable creature.

Ryan lowered himself to eye level with him "You're not like any wolf I've seen before. What are you?"

 _I'm a dire wolf. Milady assigned me to watch over you. I am to accompany you in all your travels and to defend you with my life._

"Wow." Ryan said with a boyish smile. He reached out a hand to touch the wolf but stopped, "May I?"

Boone lowered his head in approval. Ryan ran his fingers over his head through his fur. It was a wonderful blend of course wirehair and soft hair. Boone pressed into his hand enjoying the physical contact. Boone turned his head and affectionately licked Ryan's hand. Still held his awe filled smile.

 _Thank you for that_ Boone spoke.

For the next two hours the new companions spoke and learned about each other. A bond quickly formed between them. Ryan had made the mistake of referring to Boone as a pet to which the direwolf chastised him and Ryan apologized profusely. It was when it became much closer to sunrise than it was to sunset did Boone force Ryan that he needed sleep. Ryan quickly changed out of his clothing and slipped into his bed. Boone curled up next to his bed and they both slipped into the abyss of sleep to the sounds of the crackling fire.


End file.
